Memories
by ZoMbIeKiTtEn8
Summary: Near finds a mysterious package at his front door one morning. What's inside causes some memories about Mello to resurface. How will near handle this? Might be M later on.


AN: Heyyy. This is my first story so please go easy. I do not own death note if i did Mello never would have died -.- I also (sadly) don't own Near or Mello. anyway the rating might change as the story goes on but for now it's rated T. Anyway... I think that's all I have to say. Oh wait i forgot their are some quotes from death note another note the Los angeles BB murder cases, those quotes ARE NOT MINE. You should be able to tell what quotes I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Near opened the front door of his penthouse apartment to get his mail. He saw a package slightly bigger than the average shoe box. He quickly grabbed his mail and the box before walking inside, closing the door behind him. He slowly walked to the kitchen table, his bare feet making an odd sound on the tile floor. He sat the box down on the wood table before making his way to the trash can. He threw away several envelopes, having no use for them. Once he had disposed of all the mail he returned to the table. He carefully pulled off the tape that sealed it shut. He reached into the packing material feeling around for what had been sent to him. When his hand came into contact with what was clearly not one of the little foam pieces meant to protect it from harm he gently grabbed it and pulled it from the box. He now held a leather notebook in his hands. He scanned through the pages, quickly realizing that it was already full of words. He was obviously meant to read this. Near sighed and laid the book on the table. He closed up the box and sat it beside the trash can.

If he was going to read that entire notebook he might want to get some breakfast first. He decided on a bowl of cereal considering it was the quickest to fix. While fixing his cereal he couldn't stop his mind from wondering what was written in the notebook. He took his bowl over to the table. After sitting in the chair he brought the spoon to his lips, filling his mouth with little chocolate spheres. Coco puffs, his favorite cereal, he knew it was childish but he was sixteen and still played with toys so it defiantly wasn't the most childish thing about him. While chewing his food he noticed his hand had been making its way to the notebook. He originally planned on waiting unroll after he ate to read it but it was just to tempting. He opened the book. The handwriting was quite neat and looked strangely familiar.

"When Beyond Birthday committed his third murder, he attempted an experiment."

Near brought his eyebrows together in confusion. 'Beyond Birthday, The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases.' He quickly skim read, only paying attention to what seemed important.

"Not this style, not this narrative voice- I'll never manage to keep up this arch tone all the way through." "I imagine that by the time anyone lays eyes on these words I will no longer be alive." "Century's greatest detective, L." "Grotesque murderer, Kira." "I may not have been able to succeed him." "Big-headed twit Near." Near raised his eyebrows at that.

"Wammy's house, which raised me until I was fifteen."

'No,' Near thought 'it can't be.' Despite the fact that his thoughts were very unlikely he started turning pale and his hands began to shake.

"I should at least perform the basic courtesy of introducing myself." "I am your narrator, your navigator, your storyteller." "I am the old worlds runner-up." "Mihael Keehl."

Near froze, the words echoed in his head, and he began to hear a ringing in his ears. What little color that was left in his face was drained out. He got up and ran to the bathroom, vomiting. Tears stung in his eyes. After he was finished puking he curled up I the corner of his bathroom sobbing. However he quickly composed himself. Near returned to the kitchen to finish reading the notebook.

Well there's the first chapter. What do you think? Please comment, favorite, something. If you guys like it I will continue. Bye ~ ZoMbIeKiTtEn8


End file.
